It is known to connect an output shaft to an auxiliary pump assembly. However when the shaft is fairly long or small diameter the shaft could have a high torsional wrap, large torque spikes and be noisy. Under certain conditions such as low pump load or high engine speed the torsional vibration could damage the shaft or pump assembly.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.